FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an optical encoder used for detecting the rotational position, rotational speed and the like of a motor shaft, and the moving position, moving speed and the like of a linearly-reciprocating member. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotational slit disk or a movable slit plate as a component part of an optical encoder having a slit pattern made from photosensitive materials.